Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to an electric machine having oil cooling using a disk style centrifugal pump.
Electric vehicles (EVs) or hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) are gaining in popularity as gas prices increase and consumers have greater awareness of environmental impacts caused by traditional vehicles. Both EVs and HEVs use a traction motor powered by electricity for propulsion to reduce emissions.
During operation, the traction motor generates heat that must be removed to avoid damage to the traction motor. Typically, power electronics used in EVs and HEVs and internal combustion engines used in HEVs are cooled by water. Hence, water may also be considered to directly cool the traction motor. However, oil cooling may be preferred for certain applications as oil provides a thermally efficient and cost effective solution for heat rejection from the internal components of the traction motor. Improving traction motor cooling technology is one path toward enhanced operational efficiency of electric motors.